vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
What Lies Beneath
What Lies Beneath is the twentieth episode of the fifth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred ninth episode of the series. Summary A CABIN IN THE WOODS — When turns up at the Salvatore house with the news that Markos’ plan to break the witches’ curse puts and in imminent danger, suggests they hide out in the remote cabin once owned by ’s father. Once there, it becomes obvious to Caroline that Stefan and Elena are keeping a secret, so Damon comes up with a parlor game designed to expose the truth. A ghostly presence at the cabin uses violence and fire to make itself known. Meanwhile, takes charge of Tyler’s plan to get information from one of the Travelers and continues to keep the truth about the Other Side from , despite warnings from Grams. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood/Julian Special Guest Star *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett Recurring Cast *Michael Malarkey as Enzo *Raffi Barsoumian as Markos *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker Guest Cast *Tamara Austin as Maria Trivia *Antagonist: Enzo, The Travelers. *All of the main cast is present in this episode. **This is the seventh episode this season to feature eight cast members. *This episode takes place the day after the events of Man On Fire. *Matt and Jeremy torture Julian (in Tyler's body) for information on the Travelers (i.e. Markos' location) by chaining him up and force-feeding him with water mixed with vervain and wolfsbane. This is essentially what Dean and Sam from Supernatural do whenever they want to coerce a supernatural entity. **It was thought to be unlikely that Tyler would regain control of his body now that the Traveler's Blade has been destroyed, but once Julian was killed by Markos when he threw him into the anti-magic force field, Tyler's spirit was free, allowing him to be resurrected by Bonnie and Liv in ''Home''. However, because the anti-magic spell removed his vampirism and his activated lycanthropy, he was resurrected as an untriggered werewolf. *Julian has now permanent control over Tyler. *Tyler is now the second main character, after Elena, to have a Passenger be given permanent control of their body. *First time a ship name in ''The Vampire Diaries'' and ''The Originals'' universe has been mentioned on screen. "Stelena" was said by Caroline. *Enzo and Sheila, who are both ghosts on the Other Side, can touch objects and move them. It is revealed that this is another side effect of the Other Side breaking down. *Damon kisses Elena at the end of the episode, telling her that he needed it because he had a crappy day. She repeats these same words back to Damon after kissing him in Promised Land. *Elena doesn't seem to notice that Caroline appears jealous of her spending time with Stefan as they search for Luke, though Katherine was able to pick up on it in Total Eclipse of the Heart. '' *The Travelers capture both Elena and Stefan at the end of the episode. *A new character, Maria, is introduced in this episode. She's Julian's wife. * This is the fifth episode of the fourth chapter of Season Five, '''The Travelers Chapter', (While You Were Sleeping to Home.) Continuity *Despite being killed by Stefan in Man on Fire, Enzo appears in this episode. *Liv is mentioned in this episode by Damon and Luke. She was last seen in ''Man on Fire''. *This episode marks the first appearance of Maria. *Bill Forbes is referenced in this episode; the cabin he formerly owned is used as a hideout for Elena and Stefan so the Travelers can't use them to break the Travelers' Curse *Elena learns from Stefan that it was Damon who brought her back to her room in Man on Fire, ''as she had awoken alone in her dorm room with no idea how she got there. *Caroline and Sheila Bennett were last seen in Resident Evil.'' *Stefan suggests Enzo may have found a witch to do some kind of cloaking spell when Luke can't find him with a locator spell. **This is what Marcel and Rebekah attempted to do in ''The Originals'' episode'' Le Grand Guignol.'' **This was also what Hazel was presumably doing in Rescue Me, which was why the Travelers couldn't pinpoint Tom Avery's location without Stefan's cooperation. *Luke explains to Damon that Liv wasn't with him because she was tired of nearly being murdered. **She was first nearly killed by Damon in ''Rescue Me'', then again by Elena in While You Were Sleeping, ''and again by Enzo in ''Man On Fire. ''She would later have her life threatened once again in ''Home, though it ended up being her brother that was truly killed to motivate Liv into doing the spell to resurrect the dead members of the Mystic Falls Gang before the Other Side was destroyed. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 1.84 million viewers in USA which was 0.03 million more than the previous episode. Cultural References *''What Lies Beneath'' is also the title of Pretty Little Liars, ''tenth episode of the third season. *What Lies Beneath'' was a 2000 horror movie starring Harrison Ford and Michelle Pfeffier. *''What Lies Beneath'' is a studio album by Robin Trower. Quotes :Stefan: "A couple of ancient wanna-be witches wanna drain us of our blood." :Damon: "You and I and our ex-girlfriend are gonna go on a secret trip." :Stefan: "Sound's great." :Damon: "Cozy." :Damon: "I'm supposed to be avoiding you." :Elena: "Is that still what you want?" :Markos: "Find me the doppelgängers." :Damon: "Do you hear that?﻿" :Luke:'' ''(Luke chanting) :(Damon throws an ice cube) :Luke: "That's not helping." Damon: "Well, you've been failing now for an hour, Wonder Twin. So, at this point, I can't imagine it's hurting." Stefan: "Damon, I know you're out of friends, but, uh... I'm not sure this guy's the best replacement." Damon: "I don't think this guy's be the best anything if his locator spell skills are any indication." [[Damon|'Damon']]:'' "Yo! Where's your sister?"'' Luke: "She's tired of being almost murdered. Look. I can find any person anywhere on the planet, okay? There's just something weird with your friend Enzo. I can't get a read." Stefan: "Enzo? Didn't he, uh, go to Cape Horn?" :Damon: "He flipped his humanity switch. There should have been a body count all the way to the airport." :Stefan: "Well, why are you looking for him?" :Damon: "Gee. I don't know, Stefan. Vampire with no humanity who wants me dead for killing his girl. Hmm." :Stefan: "Well, maybe he hired a witch to block whatever Luke's doing. Is that possible?" :Luke: "A cloaking spell? I guess." :Stefan: "That would mean that he doesn't want to be found, so, uh, why don't you just drop it?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - What Lies Beneath Trailer|Promo The Vampire Diaries - What Lies Beneath Clip|Webclip 1 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash What Lies Beneath|Rehash Pictures |-|Promotional= 5x20-01.jpg 5x20-02.jpg 5x20-03.jpg BmagN2VCUAAZ89J.jpg |-|Screencaps= STEFAN_5X20.jpg|Behind the scenes shot of Stefan "Who's calling him?" Enzo_tvd_5x20.jpg|Enzo behind the scenes shot CAROLINE_5X20.jpg|"Glowing Caroline" BONNIE_5X20.jpg|"Worried?" TYLER_5X20.jpg|"Tyler intense" vbnfg.jpg gfdsdfg.jpg Weui.jpg Ssssk.jpg Gj.jpg Mmmmm.jpg Ss5x20.jpg Ssss.jpg Eg5x20.jpg Cozy.jpg The Vampire Diaries - What Lies Beneath Clip - YouTube.mp4 thumbs -2014.04.30 13.33.12-.jpg The Vampire Diaries - What Lies Beneath Clip - YouTube.mp4 snapshot 00.20 -2014.04.30 13.27.10-.jpg 3454.jpg 3edw.jpg 435555.jpg 4636.jpg Asfg.jpg 6876.jpg 76886.jpg 686868.jpg 463645.jpg 4564w36.jpg 45664h.jpg Hdh.jpg Bnbmvbm.jpg Rgd.jpg Muds.jpg Wewe.jpg 4535.jpg Jgfc.jpg Mydamon.jpg Eegg.jpg The.vampire.diares.520.hdtv-lol.mp4 thumbs -2014.05.02 14.17.37-.jpg The.vampire.diares.520.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 18.17 -2014.05.02 14.10.12-.jpg The.vampire.diares.520.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 09.31 -2014.05.02 14.17.46-.jpg Nbv.jpg Tumblr_n4xzq5fGE11s2dwuso1_500.jpg Delena520.jpg Damonsaveselena5X20.jpeg 526x297-mEV.jpg Delena5X20-3.jpg 1512479_649074548500792_8928779653942176364_n.jpg 10259840_648932895181624_2153715814524232278_n.jpg Care-Stefan_5x20.png Stefan_in_5x20.png Stefan-5x20...png Stefan-5x20.png Stefan-Salvatore_in_5x20...png Stefan-Salvatore_in_5x20.png TEF.5X20.png Delena 520.jpg Delena5X20-1.jpg Delena5X20-2.jpg Elena-Caroline-Stefan 5x20.png Caroline and Stefan 5x20.png Caroline-Stefan -Damon 5x20.png Stefan-Elena-Caroline 5x20.png Caroline and Damon 5x20.png Caroline 5.20.png Care 5x20.png Damon-Caroline 5x20...png Damon-Caroline 5x20.png Caroline-Enzo 5x20.png En-Caroline 5x20.png Caroline Forbes 5x20.....png Caroline Forbes 5x20...png Caroline Forbes 5x20.png Caroline, Elena and Stefan 5x20.png Carolinee-Stefan and Ele 5x20...png Carolinee-Stefan and Ele 5x20.png Caroline-Stef 5x20...png Caroline-Stef-Ele 5x20.png Care F 5X20.png Caroline-Stefan-Damon-Ele 5x20..png Caroline F 5X20.png The.vampire.diares.520.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 40.04 -2014.05.02 19.22.18-.jpg enzo-in-520.jpg hqdefault...jpg maxresdefault...jpg enzo-is-scared.jpg Caroline-Enzo_5x20.png Caroline-Enzo_5x20...png Ele-Enzo_5x20.png Enzo_5x20.png Enzo_drowning_Elena_5X20.png Enzo_in_5x20...png Enzo_in_5x20.jpg Lorenzo_5x20...png Lorenzo_in_5x20.png Damon-Enzo_5x20.png Damon_and_Enzo_in_5x20.png Damon-Enzo-5-20.png Enzo_in_5.20.png Lorenzo_episode_5x20.png Lorenzo-5x20..png Lorenzo.5.20.png Enzo_in_5x20.,.png Enzo_and_Damon_5x20.png Enzo-Da_5x20.png Enzo-Da_5x20...png Enzo-Damon5x20.png Damonelena5X20-2.jpg Damonelena5X20-3.jpg Damonelena5X20-1.jpg Damonelena5X20-4.jpg What_Lies_Benea-00_40_17--20140503-174457-2-.png Damonelena5X20-5.jpg Damonelena5X20-7.jpg Damonelena5X20-8.jpg Damonelena5X20-6.jpg Delena-5X20-2.jpg Delena-5X20.jpg Defan-5X20.jpg The.vampire.diares.520.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 40.04 -2014.05.02 19.22.18-.jpg The.vampire.diares.520.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 09.31 -2014.05.02 14.17.46-.jpg Mjgb.jpg Stefan-Enzo_5x20.png Luke-Stefan-Enzo_5x20.png Defan-5X20.jpg Stean_5x20.png Stefan_helping_luke_5x20.png Stefan_hurt_5x20.png Stefan_in_the_fire.png Stefan_savinh_luke_in.png Stefan.Luke.5.20.png 9+6845.jpg Bonnie and Jeremy in their Romantic Cave full of Romantic Travellers.png 489465.jpg 645645.jpg 56413.jpg Kjhkg.jpg Gdfuh.jpg 218jk.jpg ,jhcvn.jpg Hvbjh.jpg Nvc,f.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e20.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 14.56 -2014.05.14 02.39.16-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e20.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 14.54 -2014.05.14 02.39.09-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e20.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 05.33 -2014.05.14 02.39.00-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e20.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 05.32 -2014.05.14 02.35.52-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e20.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 25.34 -2014.05.14 02.31.09-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e20.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 25.32 -2014.05.14 02.31.04-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e20.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 25.33 -2014.05.14 02.30.47-.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= BmoedQYIYAAoJwu.jpg BmgmOYvCQAAl1aR.jpg Damonandelena20.jpg|Damon and Elena 1475843 618997684856041 508268866 n.png|Damon and Elena DelenaKiss Hopefully.jpeg|Damon and Elena BmTKvsRCEAIruI4.jpg|Damon and Elena BiwLlGVCIAAiqG-1395084209.jpg|Damon and Stefan BigKmWqCYAA3ijy.jpg|Damon References See also Category:Season 5 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters